Keep Running
by AnnaSoc5
Summary: A very short fanfic about Mikey and Gerard. This is NOT a waycest! I don't own My Chemical Romance, but I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

"You'll have thirty minutes for this exam," my teacher noted as she squinted at the clock. "Begin!"

I quickly went through the first few questions in my exam and got to one of the reading sections. I nervously tapped my pencil to my teeth continuously. I brushed the persperation off my brow and remembered what a big test this was. If I screwed up, I might not pass high school. As I got farther along, the exam became much more difficult than expected. Suddenly, Frank walked through the door and over to my desk. I looked up at him curiously.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Gerard," he responded. "It's Mikey. I didn't see what happened, but he ran out of class crying and into the courtyard. He won't talk to any of us. I think he's hurt."

"Screw high school!" I shouted, and ran out the door.

I made my way down the hall, through the cafeteria, and out into the courtyard. My heart was racing and I ran out of breath, but my lungs could wait. I looked around until I saw a dark figure in the far corner of a bench. The cold air was burning my throat as I tried to catch my breathe. I sat down on the bench.

"Mikey?" I whispered. No answer. I scooted closer to him. "Mikey, it's just me, Gerard."

He sunk his head lower into his arms and spoke to me in a muffled tone, "Four years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Four years of pure Hell. That's what I'm looking at."

"Why are you talking like that? What even happened today?"

"This morning, before homeroom, a couple of douchebags grabbed my arms and a third kneed me in the crotch. I doubled over and one of them stood on my back. The largest of the three took my glasses and..." he pulled a fist out of his pocket and handed me a mixture of bent wire and glass. "did that. That was all okay, I was used to it, but then it got worse. They got off me, and I started running to the door. Then, one grabbed me by the hood. He then punched me in the face several times and shoved my face in the snow where they left me to bleed and freeze."

Mikey finally looked up at me. His left eye was swollen shut and black, while his other was bright red, probably from tears. He started to tear up again.

He spoke again with a shaky voice, "I can't handle this anymore. The constant beating, the neverending horror. I wake up every morning fearing for my life." He began sobbing uncontrollably. "Gerard?"

"Yeah Mike?"

"I love you."

I put my arm around him, "I love you too."

It was silent for a while. There was no sound other than the hushed cries of my little brother. I felt horrible, but what could I do? You can't stop a bully. I started humming a song I used to sing to him when he was scared. It was the same song my mother sang to me. I was humming the tune to the song _Isn't She Lovely_. I was going solo for a while, but Mikey joined in. At the end of the song, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Gerard?" he said.

"Hey Mikey?"

"You are the greatest person I could ever know."

I looked over to him and said, "You can't let these asses get to you any longer, Mikey. Don't worry, it gets better. Now, let's get going."

"I am NOT going back to class," he stated clearly.

"No, no of course not."

"Then where?"

I got up and said, "Home, we've got some work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

That night I sat in my room alone. I thought about how I only had one more year and I'd be free, that is directly. As for my kid brother, he had the rest of high school. If one of us was trapped, so was the other. I decided I may have to throw away everything, but I could do it for Mikey. I loved my brother so dearly that I would die for him to live just another day. This plan was brutal and insane. I didn't know if it was because I hadn't slept in three days, or if I was crazy. Honestly, I can never tell myself. I looked over at the clock. The sting of the red numbers burned my eyes. 3:00 am, great.

"Oh he'll survive," I whispered to myself as a dialed my friend Ray.

He picked up half asleep and kind of pissed, "Can I help you?"

"Ray, Mikey's going through a lot of shit right now and I think we need to do something about it."

He sighed. "I'm listening."

"Pack up a bag of all your clothes, some cash, and anything else you think you'll need. Call Frank and tell him the same. Things are going to change."

I hung up and pulled a suitcase out from under my bed. I threw in a bunch of clothes and art supplies, followed by my sketch pad and a photo of my parents. I zipped it up and threw it in the corner of my room. I creaked open my door so no one could hear and crept into Mikey's room. I threw together a couple of his favorite things and some clothes. He rolled over.

"h-hu.. Gerard, wha-?" he mumbled.

I shushed him, "Go back to sleep Mike."

I snuck back into my room and put his bag with mine, sat back down and waiting 'til morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Brrrriinnggg! We all rushed out of fifth period and headed outside for lunch. I gently tapped the right side of my waist to assure my "special friend" was secured in place. I caught up with Frank,

"Hey, are Ray and Bob ready?" I asked.

"Yep, everyone's in place, and I'm on my way to the parking lot. You sure you want to do this, Gerard?"

"More sure than I've ever been. I'm gonna go get in position."

I ran out to the lot and hid behind a black 4x4, waiting for Mikey. I quickly looked over to the other exits, to see that Frank, Ray, and Bob were all in place. Now, we waited. I suddenly heard a loud voice yell, "You dorky little faggot!" I saw the three punks knocking my poor little brother around. I could feel the fiery rage stirring my stomach. _Bang!_ A shot rang out leaving the kids silenced. Ray climbed out of hiding and took the tallest kid by the collar, throwing him at the ground in the middle of us.

"Excuse me," he started. "There's something we'd like to talk to you kids about."

The punk tried to play it off like he was tougher than us, "Shoot, Fro."

"Well, Mikey here is a good kid and a good friend of ours. You three have been harassing him, correct?"

The kid shrugged. "Sure."

"I see a problem here, do you?" I nearly giggled realizing that Ray sounded like a mobster from The Godfather.

Before he said anything, Frank, Bob, and I stood up and surrounded the scene.

"What are you gonna do, mug us?"

I shook my head and smiled.

Mikey walked closer and says, "That's too good for you."

We all pulled guns out for their spots broke out into gunfire. Bullets flew past everyone from all directions. Suddenly, I felt a stinging pain in my chest and I noticed the third kid holding a gun. Shocked, I fell to the ground in utter pain. Mikey ran over to me and held me to his chest. He started to cry.

"I knew this was a terrible idea! How could I agree to this? Please get up, Gerard, please!"

"I'm sorry, Mikey. Go with the guys, I'll be okay. You don't need me to move on."

He looked over to the guys as they jumped in the packed van. I heard sirens begin to screech about a mile away. He looked back at me, even more upset than before.

"I can't leave you here! My life won't be worth living! What will I do?"

I looked into his eyes and turned his neck so he'd look at me. "Keep running."

I smiled as I saw him get in the back of the van and wave at me. The last thing I'd seen, leaving me with complete peace. I felt my head drop and that was the end.

* * *

I looked through the window back at the lifeless bodies in the lot. I stared at the one familiar corpse I cared for so deeply. I loved him so much, what could I possibly do without him? My eyes shined with tears. I was surprised I had any left. I jumped as a cold hand touched my shoulder. It was Frank's.

He looked out the window and said to me, "Kid, I loved your brother too. We all did, but you can't let this stop you from living. Don't look at the past, but run to the future. You can do it, and we're gonna help you." I smiled and thought of what Gerard had said to me. I had to keep running. I looked at him for the last time I ever would and whispered, "Gerard, no matter what happens to me, I'm going to keep running for the both of us."


End file.
